


You changed my past so I would remember

by Jadeite_12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeite_12/pseuds/Jadeite_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River song survives the Library and wants to reunite with the Doctor. she has a Timey-Wimey way of doing it.</p><p>(on Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Changed My Past So I Would Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This Story has been Edited. Thank you for your patience.  
> Doctor Who is owned by BBC, anything written here is strictly for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly the same story as chapter 1 except I wrote it a little differently, Please tell me what you think.

The Doctor and Wilfred Mott were sitting at a table next to a window catching up with one another when it happened.  “So have you found someone else doctor?” “No, been knockin’ about on my own for a bit, thought it would be better” “and is it” “no, the last place I went I made a big mistake, I need-I need-“ the doctor hid his face as he was starting to cry Wilfred was just about to say something when, “me, sweetie, you need me” this stopped the doctor cold, he raised his head to look at someone he thought long dead. “But, you. You.” the doctor started, “died?” river finished for him. “Honestly dear, I hoped you would have figured it out, with that brilliant mind of yours by now” the doctor could only stare. Her blue jeans and blue turtleneck only helped her figure. Wilfred Mott was baffled as to who this woman was that could make the doctor pale at her voice. “Doctor would you please tell me whats going on. Who is she? Why are you acting like this?” river song smiled “you better tell him sweetie, or I will, and I’ll be far less modest than you will” the doctor took the hint, “she’s my wife, my true love” Wilfred Mott nearly fell back into his chair as he was standing up when the doctor said this. “She’s you wife? Why haven’t you mentioned her before?” the doctor than reached out to stroke River’s cheek to ensure she was real and he wasn’t dreaming it. “Because I haven’t meet her yet, time travel, her future is my past. She’s my wife from the future” river song smiled and resisted the urge to snog him right there. “But if she’s your wife from the future, why did she say she died? And if she died why is she here right now? And how do you know that she is your wife, and furthermore how can you have not meet yet, your meeting right now” the doctor placed a firm hand on River’s wrist to ensure she couldn’t slip away and turned to Wilfred Mott. “ Were both time travelers, we keep meeting in the wrong order, and she did die, on the library planet, biggest library in the universe. She died to save 4022 people.” this then stopped him, realizing it. River sat down next to him and cutting the awkwardness of standing short, the doctor looked at her. “Right about that, if you did die, how are you here?” the doctor said puzzled. This was a source of great amusement for her; this version could be so hilarious and yet so thick. 

“Really dear, you haven’t figured it out yet?” the doctor turned back to River “no, I don’t even know what I’m missing” before River could speak again Wilfred Mott spoke up again. “You mean to tell me, that you meet her before, on a planet that’s the biggest library in the universe, and you still claim not to have met her? And how does that tell you she’s your wife?”  “My name” the doctor said simply, “Your what?” “ What my husband, or my future husband is trying to say is that I told him his name so he would trust me” River Song said plainly. “But his names the doctor” Wilfred Mott said trying to get a hold on the situation. “No that’s what I go by, its a title, she told me my real name the name that must never be spoken, the name lost to time” “this is all to confusing for me, but doctor why she wearing your coat?” the doctor then realized that in fact she was wearing his coat, an identical copy at least. “That’s a good question, why are you wearing my coat? It looks very nice on you, but we’re both wearing the same coat at different points in its life, isn’t that a bit dangerous”  “not at all” river smiled seductively, making the doctor blush a little and clear his throat “identical copy of your coat, even the bigger on the inside pockets.”

“So River exactly how did you escape the library?” the doctor asked, trying not to sound overly excited. “Did you really believe that I would subject myself to such agony? Even to save so many people? Or to save both of us. You never thought that I might have modified my space suit to handle far more memory than it would normally. It was the space suit that was hooked up, not me, I was just knocked out from the blast” the doctor looked shocked and angry. “Why are you angry sweetie” River was concerned now. “ I constantly am missing the obvious! I really should have thought of that” “abandoned timeline sweetie, don’t beat yourself up about it, you couldn’t know otherwise you wouldn’t have saved a copy of my memory to the computer” the doctor looked slightly offended that she didn’t tell him she hadn’t died. “River why did you do that? I already lost jenny to a bullet, I didn’t need the grief of losing you either” “ I’m sorry but I told you not to rewrite those times I was the only way I be assured of it.” “But how-“ “It never occurred to you, that for your future self to give me your screwdriver, you would’ve had to have lived it without my having it and truly dying in the end. So you thought about how you could save me, when you figured it out. It then created an abandoned timeline but since we are Time travelers we retain that, even if it didn’t happen. So with you reliving it with me having your future’s screwdriver I decided to take advantage of knowing about my coming death, besides I’ve known deep down the day was coming” the doctor’s face was a mix of shock, understanding, extreme happiness and joy. Wilfred Mott was awestruck at what she said, even though he got lost at the beginning it was fascinating to listen to. “ When you were at the library didn’t you ever feel, like you’d done it before, didn’t you ever remember the abandoned timeline. That’s why some things you already knew, like the diary” “yes” the doctor said quietly. “River, um in the future, what do I call you?” River looked overcome with joy “honey, you’d call me honey, well at least that’s what your going to call me at this moment, you call me lot of things after we’re married” the doctor slightly gulped at the underlying meaning of her statement. The blushed brightened and blushed “well than honey” the word sound foreign and uncomfortable in his mouth he decided to stick with River for the time. “Would it be all right if I-“ before he could finish River having no problem at all kissing earlier versions of her husband, especially this one. Reached over and kissed him making his eyes pop, when she pulled away he was panting and slightly disoriented, “that-wasn’t-what-I-had-in-mind” the doctor said trying to get his breathe back. “I wanted to give you your diary back, I haven’t looked, you seemed adamant about that” River had momentarily forgotten about her diary and was stunned he would have it. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled it out, “better have it fixed, it’s falling apart” he gently handed it to river that quickly tucked away. Wilfred Mott then cleared his throat looked river song right in the eyes before speaking “I know I didn’t understand a lot of what you said, and it would not make sense even if you tired to explain it, but River Song answer me this one question, are you alive right now?” she looked Wilfred Mott in the eye and answered “yes” she then fell silent content to sit next to the doctor as Wilfred Mott and the doctor finished whatever fragments of their original conversation was left before he decided it was time for him to get back to his house. H was about to say something but then stopped and began again. “River Song is your name, isn’t it?’ “Yes, but you may call me Professor River Song, Doctor Song, River, there are several names I go by”  “Well than have good time doctor, Doctor Song” and the elder man excused himself and left. River Song had a smile on her face remembering how her doctor had called her that. “So doctor, who was that?” river song asked after a few seconds. She knew his name but didn’t know who he was and she wanted to know.  “First of all, why aren’t you with this future version of me, and second if you didn’t die why didn’t you come looking for me, the correct me? Or did you?” “Spoilers” she said in her all knowing smile. “And that was Donna’s grandfather” River nodded, she remembered Donna from the library when she didn’t recognize her and Donna made a worried expression. “Doctor do you hear that?”

“Yes its just the TARDIS” the doctor opposed realizing what he just said, “wait the TARDIS!”  River moved to get up and dashed outside, where the tenth doctor can see through the cafe window the TARDIS and an elder gentleman wearing a coat that looked just like the Masters, with him was a young female who he assumed was his companion standing right outside the TARDIS. Just then River Song appeared and walked as calmly as she could up him and threw her arms around him he slowly returns the gesture. The younger woman in a jacket and a skirt looks directly at the tenth doctor smiled and waved at him. He cautiously waved back. Then he noticed River just before entering the TARDIS blew him a kiss and the TARDIS disappeared. Leaving the tenth Doctor to smile to him thinking that not everyone close to him does in fact die or drift away from him, willingly or not. He then proceeded to get up and find the master again.

In the TARDIS Clara was happy for the now ecstatic doctor. “Hello sweetie” river purred at her husband. “I came as soon as I could, I do like this face as much as your old one, so much more mature, I’ll determine the rest later” “RIVER” “what? It was an innocent comment, it’s your interpretation that’s twisting it” the doctor blushed ever so slightly before looking up again at her as she began to speak.

“How did you know where to find me? Crossing your own time stream, dangerous business,” she teased the doctor.  “For you river, anything, anything and everything” “you haven’t answered my question” “sorry, I thought you would have figured it out, River song. You who knowingly finds the regeneration from the library figuring meeting somebody you thought dead would surely be remembered.” “Yes that was cruel of me wasn’t it, but it worked” she stated “so river, do you have any spoilers left?” “I always have spoilers left sweetie, you know that better than anyone” the doctor smiled not a twisted smile but a normal happy smile that was accompanied by some throat clearing and face reddening. Clara nearly doubled over trying not to laugh; she had never seen this version of the doctor blush. He turned to her “shush” “-but doctor” “shush” river tried not to laugh at how he shushed her and still didn’t like being caught blushing. “Well then places to see, planets to visit. And hopefully nothing wrong for once” and the trio set off in the TARDIS.


	2. You Changed My Past So I Would Remember

 

 

The doctor was sitting with Wilfred Mott in a corner cafe when it happened, He was asking about Donna when it happened.

“Hello sweetie” the doctor froze mid-sentence, much to Wilfred Mott’s bewilderment and worry. “Doctor, whats wrong?” the doctor turned and slowly stood up to face River Song standing in front of his table wearing a TARDIS blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans, he did not notice the coat identical to his draped on her shoulders. 

“But, you.you.” the doctor started, “died?” river finished for him. “Honestly dear, I hoped you would have figured it out, with that brilliant mind of yours by now” the doctor could only stare. Wilfred Mott was growing more confused by the moment. “Doctor would you please tell me whats going on. Who is she? Why are you acting like this?” river song smiled “you better tell him sweetie, or I will, and I’ll be far less modest than you will” the doctor took the hint, “she’s my wife, my true love” Wilfred Mott nearly fell back into his chair as he was just standing up when the doctor said this. “She’s you wife? Why haven’t you mentioned her before?” the doctor than reached out to stroke River’s cheek to ensure she was real and he wasn’t dreaming it. “Because I haven’t meet her yet, time travel, her future is my past. She’s my wife from the future” river song smiled and resisted the urge to snog him right there. “But if she’s your wife from the future, why did you say she died? And how do you know that she is your wife, and furthermore how can you have not meet yet, your meeting right now” the doctor placed a firm hand on River’s wrist to ensure she couldn’t slip away and turned to Wilfred Mott. “ Were both time travelers, we keep meeting in the wrong order, and she did die, on the library planet, biggest library in the universe. She died to save 4022 people.”

“Really dear, you haven’t figured it out yet?” the doctor turned back to River “no, I don’t even know what I’m missing” before River could speak again Wilfred Mott spoke up again. “You mean to tell me, that you meet her before, on a planet that’s the biggest library in the universe, and you still claim not to have met her? And how does that tell you she’s your wife?”  “My name” the doctor said simply, not taking his eyes off river. “Your what?” “ What my husband is trying to say is that I told him his name so he would trust me,” River Song said plainly. “But his names the doctor” Wilfred Mott said trying to get a hold on the situation. “No that’s what I go by, its a title, she told me my real name the name that must never be spoken, the name lost to time” “this is all to confusing for me, but doctor why she wearing your coat?”  “That’s a good question, why are you wearing my coat? It looks very nice on you, but we’re both wearing the same coat at different points in its life, isn’t that a bit dangerous”  “not at all, identical copy of your coat, even the bigger on the inside pockets, can we sit down, I would like to stop standing” after a few awkward moments they all sat down and continued their conversation. “So River exactly how did you escape the library?” the doctor asked, trying not to sound overly excited. “Did you really believe that I would subject myself to such agony? Even to save so many people? You never thought that I might have modified my space suit to handle far more memory than it would normally. It was the space suit that was hooked up, not me, I was just knocked out from the blast” the doctor looked shocked and angry. “Why are you angry sweetie” River was concerned now. “ I constantly am missing the obvious! I really should have thought of that” “abandoned timeline sweetie” the doctor looked even more confused. “It never occurred to you, that for your future self to give me your screwdriver, you would’ve had to have lived it without my having it and truly dying in the end. So you thought about how you could save me, when you figured it out. It rewrote our timelines and being Time Lords we could remember abandoned timelines, so with you reliving it with me having your future’s screwdriver I decided to take advantage of my unique situation” the doctor’s face was a mix of shock, understanding, extreme happiness and joy. Wilfred Mott was awestruck at what she said, even though he got lost at the beginning it was fascinating to listen to. “ When you were at the library didn’t you ever feel, like you’d done it before, didn’t you ever remember the abandoned timeline. That’s why some things you already knew, like the diary” “yes” the doctor said quietly. “River, um in the future, what do I call you?” River looked overcome with joy “honey, you’d call me honey, well at least that’s what your going to call me” the doctor brightened and blushed understanding the true meaning of her statement “well than honey, would it be alright if I-“ before he could finish River grabbed his neck and snogged him. After she pulled away the doctor tried to regain his composure but to no avail, he was well and truly disoriented. “Well doctor, I think I’ll be on my way, it was nice meeting you um, River Song was it?” “Doctor River Song, Professor River Song, River Song, take your pick” she smiled making Wilfred Mott blush slightly. 

“Well than have good time doctor, Doctor Song” and the elder man excused himself and left. River Song had a smile on her face remembering how her doctor had called her that. “So doctor, who was that?” river song asked after a few seconds. “First of all, why aren’t you with this future version of me, and second if you didn’t die why didn’t you come looking for me, the correct me? Or did you?” “Spoilers” “and that was Donna’s grandfather” River nodded, she remembered Donna from when she didn’t recognize her and Donna made a worried expression. “Doctor do you hear that?”

“Yes its just the TARDIS” “wait the TARDIS!”  River moved to get up and dashed outside, where the tenth doctor can see through the cafe window the TARDIS and an elder gentleman wearing a coat that looked just like the Masters, with him was a young female who he assumed was his companion standing right outside the TARDIS. Just then River Song appeared and walked as calmly as she could up him and threw her arms around him he slowly returns the gesture. The younger woman in a jacket and a skirt looks directly at the tenth doctor smiles and waves at him. He cautiously waves back. Then he notices River just before entering the TARDIS blows him a kiss and the TARDIS disappeared. Leaving the tenth Doctor to smile to himself thinking that not everyone close to him does in fact die or drift away from him, willingly or not.

In the TARDIS Clara was happy for the now ecstatic doctor. “Hello sweetie” river purred at her husband. “I came as soon as I could, I do like this face as much as your old one, I’ll determine the rest later” “RIVER” “what? It was an innocent comment, it’s your interpretation that’s twisting it” the doctor bowed his head in defeat before looking up again at her as she began to speak.

“How did you know where to find me? Crossing your own time stream, dangerous business,” she teased the doctor.  “For you river, anything, anything and everything” “you haven’t answered my question” “sorry, I thought you would have figured it out, River song. I’m going to engage and kiss my husbands tenth regeneration so he doesn’t forget that moment so his current regeneration can materialize at precisely the right time so I can be with him again.” “Yes that was cruel of me wasn’t it, but it worked” she stated, “so river do you have any spoilers left?” “I always have spoilers left sweetie, you know that better than anyone” the doctor blushed slightly and turned away, Clara nearly doubled over trying not to laugh, and she had never seen this version of the doctor blush. He turned to her “shush” “-but doctor” “shush” river tried not to laugh at how he said shush. And still didn’t like being caught blushing. “Well then places to see, planets to visit. And hopefully nothing wrong for once”  


End file.
